Just For A Moment
by crashthrough
Summary: Can you pretend, for just a moment, that this is what it's going to be like forever? - Poetry-like thing. Not exactly poetry, but I wouldn't call it a story. Not neccessarily about Rose and Scorpius. It's just who I pictured while writing this.


**Well, I'm not really sure what this is. I put it under poetry, but, I don't know. It's something I spieled out at midnight.**

There are some things, no, _many_ things, we just can't plan for. Whatever comes our way, we have to face it, head on.  
So, I probably wasn't thinking clear.  
In fact, I'm quite certain I wasn't  
This whole scenario  
It's fake, right?  
I'm obviously fooling myself into thinking that I may or may not like...love? you.  
Because I'm not supposed to like you  
We were doomed from the start, anyway  
We don't fit right  
Everything we do is scrutinized under the icy stares  
I'm not sure I can do this anymore  
It's too much. . . Pressure  
Everything's caving in on me and I can't run anywhere without being pushed right back to start  
I can't go anywhere.

But, what if, I just wasn't going the right way?  
I suppose I tried to rewind, step backward and forget.  
It's the easiest way out, isn't it?  
I kept taking the same route, only to be farther away from my destination.  
Because my destiny was in waiting for me, completely opposite of where I was going

I take off.  
My bare feet padding hurriedly on the rain sodden pavement.  
I step on broken glass and piercing pebbles and I'm sure my feet are bleeding.  
But I don't care.  
I'm running faster and faster as my heart beats wildly in my chest  
But that's what I am.  
An impulsive, conflicted, wild being who's just trying to get something right for once in her life.  
I'm running towards fate.  
I'm running towards you.

I stop in front of your door.  
Panting, slapping myself for running here without an inkling of a plan  
I almost turn around and go back, again.  
Because I guess that's all I'll ever know.  
Running away because it's safe.  
Miserable and heart wrenching, but safe.  
That's all you have ever cared about.  
Why should I be the one to take the challenge, the risk?

But maybe that's why I don't turn back.  
Because it's only risky if I have something to lose.  
Like pride, or dignity.  
Which I don't have any more with this tattered dress and disheveled hair  
I guess the only thing that matters right now is you.  
So I keep my feet firmly planted for my future.  
But mostly because you just opened the door for me and whispered my name.

Yes, it's really me.  
I'm trembling in front of your door trying to fix what I know is so damn wrong  
Yet, I can't stop myself  
It feels incredible to see you.  
I finally gathers enough courage to look you straight in the eye.  
Fuck.  
It slams me like a hammer to a nail.  
I stumble backwards  
Barely keeping my balance.  
But you keep looking at me  
I'm not sure I can stay here much longer  
You look so. . . broken.  
And God I don't know why you have this effect on me  
But you're wistful eyes hit me in the stomach so damn hard I can't even breath  
I hate you, you know that?  
I hate you for making everything so complicated.  
I hate you for being right all the time.  
I hate you for knowing that you're right.  
I hate your stupid little strut  
It looks like a gorilla trying to waltz.  
And I hate how even when I know that you're bad news, I can't stay away.  
You know how hard I've tried?  
So hard it hurts.

Say something.  
Anything.  
Don't look at me like that,  
Like you're sorry for me.  
Like you're not even glad to see me.  
Like you're sorry I'm here.

But then I'm pulled against you and you almost crush me to death.  
Almost.  
But it would be kind of sad if I were to die right now.  
You bury your head into my neck and I feel your chest rise and fall with your heavy breathing.  
Maybe I was mistaken, but I thought I was the one who ran a marathon trying to get here.  
You say my name over and over again until I give in and slide my arms around you.  
Your hands are shaking when you pull  
back and bring them up to my face.  
Your fingers trail all over my features.  
My nose, my eyelids, my mouth.  
Like maybe touching me would somehow mean that I'm really here because just seeing me isn't enough.  
You bring your mouth down on mine and weave your fingers through my damp hair.  
My my, aren't you being a bit forward?  
We haven't spoken a word to each other yet!  
I don't know why these thoughts come into my head as were kissing, but it diverts some of my attention from the mass explosion of butterflies that took place in my. . . well, everything.  
Wait...  
Oh shit.  
This is not supposed to happen.  
A loud clap of thunder roars and this gives me an excuse to pull away.  
I cough and look away, but not before I catch a glimpse of your expression.  
I look back at your face again, just to confirm that I'm not hallucinating.  
Your eyes, they're shining? And your mouth, it's almost . . .smiling!

It takes me a moment to understand what your face is expressing, because it's so different from what you were before, so foreign.  
You're happy!  
I see a person in the reflection of your window and I frown trying to figure out who it is.  
I see the reflection frown too and I realize it's me.  
I just look so different, so happy, so bright.  
And I can't help but think how wrong this is.  
How we're not supposed to me together, how we'd always end up separated in the end.  
But right now, I guess it doesn't matter.  
You're here, I'm here, and we're finally together.  
And of feels so perfect I momentarily forget what's so wrong about this.  
You startle me, with your breathy voice that I haven't realized until now how much I've missed it.  
"Hey, I don't care what other people say."  
Your voice is soft and I bring my head to look at you again.  
"I don't care that we'll end up broken again. I can live with that."  
You pause waiting for me, but I don't say a word.  
"Can you? Could we pretend, just for a moment, like this is how it's going to feel for the rest of our lives?"  
Are you mental?

Why waste my time pretending when I know it's not ever going to be real? No way in hell. So, of course, I nod, "Yeah." Why? Because.  
Sometimes pretending for just a moment is enough to feel like forever.


End file.
